1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an endoscope and, more particularly, to a holder for holding a tool relative to an endoscope.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Endoscopes are known which have a working channel to allow a tool to be extended to a distal end of the endoscope. Some tools can be attached to the endoscope housing with a clip-on device. However, existing devices having a clip-on device interfere with other accessories, occupy extra working space, and do not allow the surgeon to conveniently position when using the tool in a medical procedure. In addition, most of the times the surgeon cannot hold the tool as it was designed and often prefers not to use the clip-on device at all. There is also a big stress on the surgeon's wrist and waist when operating an endoscope handle to twist a flexible endoscope and a working tool separately. Thus, another surgeon or nurse must operate the tool. This makes the clinical procedure inefficient.